


Teaches me, ladies

by Park_Herondale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Herondale/pseuds/Park_Herondale
Summary: "Marinette se sentia extasiada assistindo a cena, como se ela própria estivesse entre os corpos suados e maculados que numa sincronia delirante tentavam ultrapassar a lei da física e se fundir num mesmo espaço."





	Teaches me, ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amorinhas
> 
> Um pouquinho de Chlodrinnette para animar o dia de vocês!
> 
> Bora lá ler essa nena!

Sob a brisa suave as mechas azuladas do cabelo da jovem balançavam e o sorriso brejeiro brincava em seus lábios ao que a visão da Torre Eiffel abria-se diante de seus olhos. Marinette desceu do táxi com elegância e movimentos jeitosos, o casaco de veludo vermelho acompanhando o vento. À distância, uma jovem loira acenou na direção da amiga que chegava. Sorrisos foram trocados e, assim que o espaço entre as duas era pouco, Marinette deu um abraço rápido em Chloé. 

\- Ele já está aqui? - questionou ao se soltarem. 

Chloé pôs as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e fez um biquinho manhoso: - Bem que eu queria, mas parece que pontualidade não é o forte dele. 

Os dedos de Marinette correram por seu cabelo solto e jogaram os fios rebeldes de volta ao lugar e em seu semblante abriu-se um sorriso divertido ao ver a manha alheia. Ambas caminharam até o café próximo ao enorme ponto turístico e sentaram em uma mesa para observar as pessoas que passavam para apreciar a vista. 

Passados alguns minutos de poucas conversas, vem se aproximando de sua mesa um rapaz loiro com um sobretudo preto cobrindo o terno de mesma cor. O tal rapaz chama-se Adrien e vem na companhia da morena, que atende por Alya. Esta última é quem chega primeiro a mesa, cumprimentando com apertos de mão as duas mulheres já sentadas. 

\- O trânsito está horrível - justifica-se. 

\- Sem problemas - responderam em uníssono, e Marinette acrescenta com aprazer e uma piscadela marota: - Aproxime-se, Adrien, nós ainda não pretendemos mordê-lo. 

\- Boa noite, senhoritas - a saudação veio em voz acanhada e levemente rouca - Espero não tê-las feito esperar demais. 

\- Qualquer espera será compensada mais tarde, não se preocupe - diz Chloé maliciosamente e as bochechas de Adrien coram de imediato a frase. 

Alya meneou a cabeça e riu nasalado, puxou a alça da mochila que levava nos ombros e estendeu a Marinette, que pegou e a deixou sobre o colo. Os quatro ainda passaram algum tempo sentados conversando um pouco antes que a morena pedisse licença e alegasse ter outros afazeres. Chloé pagou a conta e, junto de Marinette e Adrien, seguiram até o loft que as moças dividiam. 

***

A jovem de olhos verdes, após terminar de se vestir, prontificou-se a ajudar o rapaz que transbordava ansiedade naquela noite. Gentilmente ela afrouxou a gravata no pescoço alheio e os botões da camisa social foram soltos para que ela retirasse a peça e o peitoral definido ficou exposto. Chloé não conteve-se e deslizou as unhas compridas pelo abdômen do Agreste, que arrepiou-se, e ambos ouviram um pigarrear vindo da dona das íris azuis. A loira sorriu e desculpou-se com um mexer de lábios, finalizando com um sorriso travesso, que Marinette retribuiu rindo. Voltando ao foco, a jovem puxou a calça social do rapaz para fora do corpo, deixando-o apenas com uma boxer cinza e, por fim, ela deslizou as mãos cheias de loção por todo o corpo do rapaz. Adrien foi conduzido até a cama, já prontamente forrada e preparada para a sessão, onde deitou-se de barriga para cima e a Bourgeois cobriu seus olhos com um pano vermelho de seda. 

\- Tudo pronto, Lady? - indagou ao terminar de ajeitar o rapaz e retornar para junto da amiga. 

\- Sim, tudo pronto. Vamos começar, querida Queen? - Marinette agora retirava seu casaco e o jogava em algum canto qualquer. Em resposta a pergunta, Chloé sibilou "Claro". 

A Dupain-Cheng vestia um body vermelho com bolinhas pretas, luvas de renda e meias 7/8 pretas, além de calçar um salto em tom vermelho. A Bourgeois, por sua vez, trajava um body amarelo de listras pretas, usava uma máscara dourada sobre os olhos e vestia meias 7/8 pretas com um salto dourado. Ambas achegaram-se onde o rapaz estava, a que atendia por Lady carregava na destra um isqueiro e na canhota duas velas azuis de parafina e a que atendia por Queen, um balde de alumínio médio com água gelada e uma toalha de rosto feita de algodão. 

\- Nós vamos começar agora, meu doce. Conhece as regras, certo? Não se preocupe, você só precisa relaxar e confiar em nós - a voz melódica vinha de Marinette que estava ao lado esquerdo do jovem e tinha um sorriso ladino na face. 

Deixando o balde sobre um criado mudo e a toalha ao lado deste, Chloé perguntou: - Qual é a safeword, querido? 

\- Gato, senhorita - ele respondeu, virando o rosto vendado na procura da direção da voz. 

\- Nós iremos com calma e toda a segurança necessária, okay? O importante agora é confiar plenamente em nossas mãos - a loira reafirmou e alisou delicadamente a bochecha rosada do jovem deitado. 

O homem assentiu positivamente em resposta. Marinette acendeu as velas e passou uma para as mãos de Chloé, que a tomou e a deixou descansar sobre o criado mudo por alguns instantes e a amiga repetiu o mesmo processo. A de mechas azuis retirou as luvas de renda e as colocou afastadas da vela sobre o móvel. Precisaram de poucos segundos até que as velas tivessem derretido boa parte da parafina, afinal, eram duas velas redondas e pequenas. A Queen elevou sua vela até uma distância mediana do braço direito da rapaz e a inclinou levemente, fazendo com que gotas de parafina derretida pingassem na derme do Agreste, que estremeceu com a surpresa, e teve a canhota beijada pela Dupain-Cheng que sussurrou para que ele relaxasse. Onde as gotas de vela começavam a secar, as unhas da Bourgeois percorreram arranhando e livrando da parafina a pele dele, que arfou com o toque. 

A seguir, foi a vez de Marinette, que ainda segurando a mão de Adrien, elevou a vela ao braço esquerdo do mesmo e a inclinou para que pingasse. A reação imediata do rapaz foi um ofego que arrancou sorrisos das duas garotas. Ela soltou a mão alheia para usar suas unhas na limpeza da parafina naquela região e apreciou a pele branquinha avermelhar-se. Ambas, desta vez, repetiram o processo agora pingando em conjunto a parafina sobre o peitoral do rapaz que gemeu ao contato com o calor moderado. Completando o processo, pousaram as velas sobre as coxas leitosas do Agreste que estremecia sempre que os pingos de parafina lhe atingiam a derme. Sobre o abdômen alheio, as jovens cravaram suas unhas e trilharam caminho até a clavícula dele, arranhando e limpando a pele. Adrien gemeu alto com essa mescla abrasadora de sensações que o inundava e suas mãos, que estavam ao lado do corpo, apertaram os panos da cama. 

\- Ele está sendo um bom menino, Queen? - a de íris azuis indagou com luxúria no olhar e na voz. 

Chloé abaixou-se até que seus lábios estivessem contra a orelha do loiro: - Ele está sendo um ótimo menino, Lady. Ouso dizer até que ele merece um prêmio por isso. 

O corpo inteiro de Adrien quase entrou em combustão ao que ele sentiu os lábios da de íris verdes beijar-lhe desde a bochecha direita até o mamilo rosado e deixar um mordida ali. Marinette tinha as unhas cravadas no baixo ventre do rapaz e seus lábios vermelhos ameaçam descer até certa região que implorava por si livrar da boxer e ter alívio. O Agreste, para sua tortura ínfima, sabia que devia esforçar-se para não se mexer, afinal, além de não ter permissão para aquilo, ainda tinha que manter as velas acesas paradas sobre suas coxas. Mas parecia tão arduamente impossível se manter quieto enquanto a Bourgeois demonstrava total habilidade com sua língua nos mamilos agora duros e rosados e a Dupain-Cheng enchia sua cintura de mordida. Por sob a venda, ele apertava os olhos com a mesma força que apertava os lençóis e por seus lábios entreabertos murmúrios deleitosos escapavam sem sua permissão. 

\- Oh, Lady, não o torture assim - disse a moça com um sorriso ladino travesso. Depois de se dedicar a enrijecer os mamilos do rapaz, ela fez questão de marcar-lhe pescoço com mordidas suaves. Adrien tinha os nós dos dedos brancos de tanto apertar o lençol. 

\- Devo me empenhar melhor então, querida? - Marinette brincou deslizando seus dígitos até a virilha coberta do Agreste, que estremeceu e um arfar alto escapou de sua garganta. Chloé riu nasalado e resolveu retirar as velas de cima do rapaz e, em seguida, a de fios azuis despiu o mesmo de sua última peça de roupa. 

Dois pares de olhos reluziram luxúria e devassidão ao ver o membro ereto de Adrien e sorrisos que diziam mais de mil palavras ocupavam o semblante das dominadoras. Aquela cuja qual a máscara dourada enfeitava o rosto guiou seus dedos ágeis por entre as coxas alheias e propositalmente demorou-se ao ir da virilha até sua cintura; o Agreste descontou a avalanche de sensação intensas mordendo fortemente o lábio inferior até sentir o gosto ferroso de sangue. Ambas sabiam que ele estava chegando ao limite de seu controle e isso trouxe uma satisfação imensa as mulheres de sorriso malicioso. 

\- Você parece tão necessitado, meu doce - a sedução palpável vinha da voz da Bourgeois, que deixava arranhões pelo abdômen do submisso. 

\- Sim, muito necessitado - enfatizou a voz aveludada da Dupain-Cheng, que tinha a mão entrelaçada aos fios do Agreste e segurava com certa firmeza - Devíamos fazer algo por ele, Queen? 

Chloé umedeceu os lábios e dirigiu-se até Marinette, que se afastara de Adrien para auxiliar a amiga. Fazendo questão de que seus dedos tocassem a pele sedosa da loira, a de mechas azuis ajudou a outra a despir-se de seu body de abelhinha e delicadamente lhe beijou o ombro, clavícula e pescoço. Queen sorriu ladino ao subir na cama e ajeitar-se por sobre o rapaz, seu gemido prazeroso soara alto e seus olhos apertaram-se conforme sentia-se ser preenchida pela masculinidade alheia. Logo ela começou a cavalgar sobre a imponente intimidade do Agreste, que tinha as mãos seguradas acima da cabeça pela Dupain-Cheng que deleitava-se em observar a cena do corpo esbelto da amiga a subir e descer, chocando-se contra o do submisso. 

A de íris esverdeadas faziam apoio com as mãos no peitoral do loiro e ambos gemiam tão alto quanto o barulho de seu sexo nada delicado. Marinette se sentia extasiada assistindo a cena, como se ela própria estivesse entre os corpos suados e maculados que numa sincronia delirante tentavam ultrapassar a lei da física e se fundir num mesmo espaço. Chloé atingiu seu ápice primeiro e trouxe Adrien consigo, ambos unidos pelo orgasmo intenso gemeram em conjunto quando o prazer os abraçou e os levou ao paraíso. A Bourgeois estava ofegante e bastante satisfeita quando a Dupain-Cheng prontificou-se a ajudá-la a sair de cima do Agreste e descer da cama. 

\- Estou exausta - ela disse suspirando. Marinette assentiu e rindo baixo, trouxe-lhe um roupão para que ela vestisse. 

Enquanto Chloé caminhava ao banheiro para uma ducha, a de íris azuis pôs-se a limpar o Agreste superficialmente com uma toalha de rosto molhada antes de conduzi-lo até o chuveiro para um banho quente. A de mechas azuis banhou-se com os outros e recebeu a devida atenção daqueles já tinham recebido seu alívio anteriormente.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, gostaram?  
> Beijinhos no kokoro ^^


End file.
